callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gaz
Gaz – członek 22 pułku brytyjskiej jednostki specjalnej Special Air Service w której był technikiem i specjalistą od elektroniki. Przyjaciel z jednostki Johna Price'a i Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha. Występuje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, gdzie jest postacią drugorzędną. Jest także wspomniany w dzienniku Soapa. Biografia Niewiele wiadomo o wcześniejszym życiu Gaza. Pewnym jest to, że przed 2011 rokiem posiadał rodzinę, prawdopodobnie założoną przez niego. Kariera w SAS W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie Gaz wstąpił do 22 pułku Special Air Service, czyli najlepszej jednostki specjalnej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Tam zapoznał się ze swoim dowódcą Johnem Price'em oraz kilkoma innym towarzyszami broni, np. z Wallcroftem i Griffinem. Wszyscy oni bardzo zżyli się w swojej jednostce stacjonującej w Credenhill. Gaz był świetnym żołnierzem. Świadczy o tym fakt, że test CQB (walka w zamkniętych przestrzeniach) przeszedł w 19 sekund, co było rekordem jednostki, którego nikt przez długi czas nie pobił. Za talent wojskowy otrzymał stopień porucznika. W 2011 roku Gaz miał przeprowadzić szkolenie świeżego rekruta SAS - Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha. Dzięki temu szkoleniu młody żołnierz dostał się do jednostki. II wojna domowa w Rosji W tym samym roku w Rosji wybuchła II wojna domowa pomiędzy rebeliantami zwanymi Ultranacjonalistami a prorządowymi Lojalistami w którą włączyły się mocarstwa zachodnie, w tym Wielka Brytania. Zadaniem SAS było wykonywanie zadań specjalnych. Statek na Morzu Beringa thumb|220x220px|Gaz (ze strzelbą [[W1200) dokonujący wyłomu na statku na Morzu Beringa.]] Pierwszym zadaniem SAS było przechwycenie niezwykle ważnego dokumentu znajdującego się na estońskim statku na Morzu Beringa. Gaz, oraz jego jednostka dowodzona przez Price'a nocą podlecieli helikopterem do okrętu, po czym niezauważalnie zaczęli zabijać śpiących marynarzy. Okazało się, że w załodze statku są sami Ultranacjonaliści. Jednak w pewnym momencie wróg się obudził i doszło do walki pomiędzy Brytyjczykami a nimi, którą wygrali ci pierwsi dzięki wsparciu śmigłowca. Po tym żołnierze rozdzielili się. Wallcroft i Griffin mieli zostać na pokładzie i ostrzegać resztę, a Price, Gaz i Soap weszli do środka. Tam doszło do walk pomiędzy Ultranacjonalistami i SAS-em. Ponownie agenci uszli z życiem. Po wybiciu wszystkich znaleziono kontener z dziwnymi napisami. Wewnątrz była broń atomowa oraz manifest proklamujący współpracę Ultranacjonalistów i arabskiej organizacji terrorystycznej OpFor. Gaz nie miał jednak czasu na zabezpieczenie ładunku, bo w stronę statku zmierzały rosyjskie samoloty, które chciały go zatopić. Zabrano więc tylko manifest. W ostatniej chwili wszyscy Brytyjczycy zdołali się ewakuować stamtąd śmigłowcem. Ratunek informatora Dzień później 22 pułk SAS został przekierowany do gór Kaukaz w Rosji w celu ratowania tamtejszego informatora o pseudonimie "Nikołaj". Wcześniej dowództwo poinformowało Brytyjczyków, aby skontaktowali się ze stacjonującym tam oddziałem Lojalistów, by razem odbić informatora. Gaz i jego kompani przy pomocy wytłumionej broni bezszelestnie dotarli do punktu spotkania z lojalistycznym sierżantem Kamarowem. Tam oba oddziały zdecydowały się zaatakować wioskę zajętą przez Ultranacjonalistów przed podaniem lokalizacji "Nikołaja". Brytyjczycy niechętnie zgodzili się. Wrogowie tymczasem ostrzeliwali cywilów z mobilnych wyrzutni rakiet, więc zasadzka Lojalistów i SAS kompletnie ich zaskoczyła. Pomimo tego, wrogowie zdołali zorganizować obronę. Jednak po tym, jak SAS wsparł Kamarowa ostrzałem snajperskim, a ten wciąż nie chciał powiedzieć, gdzie jest informator, Gaz "przycisnął" Rosjanina. Ten od razu powiedział, że "Nikołaj" jest w domu na północy wioski. SAS od razu się tam udał. Gaz jako technik odciął prąd w całym mieszkaniu, a Price i Soap odbili informatora. Dzięki temu wszyscy zdołali się ewakuować, a Lojaliści dzięki Brytyjczykom zdobyli wioskę. Katastrofa lotnicza Po dwóch godzinach lotu brytyjski helikopter został zauważony przez Ultranacjonalistów, którzy go zestrzelili. Cudem jednak z katastrofy cało wyszli wszyscy z wyjątkiem trzech żołnierzy. Ci, którzy przeżyli, skontaktowali się z dowódcą, który polecił im iść na pobliskie ruiny stacji benzynowej pół kilometra dalej. Żołnierze jednak nie mieli łatwego zadania, bo ścigały ich patrole Ultranacjonalistów. Gazowi i jego kompani udawało się jednak unikać szukających ich ludzi. Po przejściu kilkuset metrów zauważył ich wrogi śmigłowiec, przez co doszło do walki. Gaz otworzył więc drzwi pobliskiego domu, przez co ci zdołali uciec. Jednak walka nie na tym się skończyła. Ultranacjonaliści spuścili psy, które opóźniały ucieczkę Brytyjczyków. Mimo tych trudności, w końcu udało się dotrzeć do punktu spotkania. Tam zauważono duży oddział wroga wsparty czołgami. Jednak po chwili owy oddział został zaatakowany z nieba przez samolot AC-130, który przyszedł SAS na odsiecz. We wiosce, w której rozbił się oddział Gaza było bardzo dużo jednostek wroga. Wręcz zalewały one Brytyjczyków i Nikołaja, lecz AC-130 zdołał zabić z powietrza większość z nich. Dowództwo poinformowało załogę samolotu, że muszą oni osłaniać 22 pułk, aż dotrą oni do złomowiska na południu, gdzie nastąpi ewakuacja. Gdy większość wioski została oczyszczona, Gaz zatrzymał cywilny samochód, po czym go ukradł i zaczął nim jechać na wspomniane złomowisko. Tam AC-130 oczyścił teren z reszty nieprzyjaciół. Po chwili nadleciały śmigłowce ewakuacyjne, dzięki czemu Brytyjczycy zdołali stamtąd uciec. Polowanie na Al-Asada W czasie trwania wojny domowej w Rosji, Amerykanie walczyli na Bliskim Wschodzie z OpFor. Gdy USA były bliskie zajęcia stolicy państwa rządzonego przez terrorystów, nastąpiło odpalenie bomby jądrowej znajdującej się w mieście, która zabiła 30 tysięcy Marines. O detonację bomby oskarżono Khaleda Al-Asada, przywódcę OpFor. Z informacji przekazanych przez Nikołaja Al-Asad miał kryjówkę w pewnej wiosce w Azerbejdżanie. W ten rejon wysłano SAS na misję specjalną pojmania/zabicia terrorysty. W rzeczonej wiosce ok. 2-giej w nocy oddział Gaza spotkał się z tamtejszymi Lojalistami. Na znak zaatakowano pierwszy dom zajmowany przez Ultranacjonalistów, którzy chronili Al-Asada. Dzięki wsparciu rosyjskiego śmigłowca udało się zniszczyć większość wrogich oddziałów. Zadaniem Gaza oprócz walki było sprawdzanie, czy Khaled ukrywa się w danym budynku, czy nie. Po długiej i chaotycznej walce Brytyjczycy i Lojaliści przeszukali większość budynków. Okazało się, że Al-Asad ukrywał się w ostatnim przeszukanym budynku. Brytyjczycy skrępowali go i zaczęli pytać go, skąd wziął broń atomową. Po krótkich torturach Khaleda usłyszano, że dzwoni jego telefon komórkowy. Gaz podał kpt. Price'owi komórkę, a ten odebrał. Po usłyszeniu głosu w słuchawce, John szybko się obrócił i zabił Al-Asada. Okazało się, że dzwonił Imran Zachajew, dowódca Ultranacjonalistów i osobisty wróg Price'a. Po tym wszyscy żołnierze zaczęli odpoczywać i słuchali historii kpt. Price'a o tym, jak w 1996 roku był on na misji zabicia Rosjanina. Akcja "Gorączka" Osiem godzin później, nad ranem, pod wioskę podeszły oddziały Ultranacjonalistów w celu odbicia Al-Asada (nie wiedzieli o jego śmierci). Brytyjczycy spodziewali się ich odsieczy, więc jeszcze w nocy rozstawili miny na liniach Alfa i Bravo. Poza tym ukryli w stodole na północy wsi broń ppanc i przygotowali plan obrony. Kiedy zauważono duży oddział Rosjan idący w ich stronę, odpalono linię min Alfa. Doszło do ogromnej batalii, jednak SAS okopał się z karabinami maszynowymi na górze i bez problemu ostrzeliwał wroga. Wkrótce jednak Ultranacjonaliści za pomocą ostrzału z moździerzy zmusili Brytyjczyków do wycofania się oraz rozstawili zasłonę dymną. Gaz rozkazał młodemu sierżantowi MacTavishowi ostrzelać atakujących z działka M134 Minigun w rozbitym helikopterze. Gdy pomimo ostrzału nieprzyjaciel dalej nacierał, Gaz wydał Soapowi kolejny rozkaz - zdetonować linię min Bravo, co dało oddziałowi szansę na bezpieczne wycofanie się. Po chwili dowiedziano się o tym, że wróg używa czołgów, więc zniszczono je. Po tym zaczęto realizować kolejną część planu. Wezwano bombowce Royal Air Force, by te zaatakowały pozycje przeciwników. Gdy to się udało, kpt. Price wydał rozkaz powrotu na miejsce, z którego przyszli na misję pojmania Al-Asada. W tym czasie bombowce wciąż kołowały nad tym miejscem i bombardowały pozycje Rosjan. Jednak mimo tego walki wciąż były zacięte. W ostatniej chwili przybył st. sierż. Griggs ze śmigłowcem ewakuacyjnym. Większość drużyny Gaza zdołała stamtąd uciec. Próba pojmania Wiktora Zachajewa Wkrótce dowództwo zdało sobie sprawę, że należy zakończyć wojnę eliminując dowódców ultranacjonalistycznych (Czterej Jeźdźcy). Jednym z nich był Al-Asad, kolejnym celem miał być Wiktor Zachajew, syn Imrana Zachajewa. Dzień po misji "Gorączka" drużyna Bravo SAS wraz z Lojalistami zaatakowała posterunek Ultranacjonalistów, po czym wszyscy przebrali się w mundury wroga i czekali na konwój wojskowy z młodym Zachajewem na czele. Nadjechał on trzy godziny później. Na znak przebrani żołnierze zaatakowali wrogów. Zdezorientowani Ultranacjonaliści dopiero po chwili zaczęli się bronić. Spanikowany Wiktor, by nie dać się złapać, zaczął uciekać. Brytyjczycy potrzebowali go żywego, więc w pogoń za nim wysłano Gaza, Griggsa, Soapa i Price'a. Rosjanin zbiegł do swoich wojsk w innej części miasta, by ci go bronili. Jednak SAS miał w posiadaniu śmigłowiec, który identyfikował wrogów w ciasnych uliczkach i lokalizował Zachajewa. Pomimo dużego tempa Brytyjczycy pokonywali pojedyncze oddziały wroga. Wiktor zbiegł więc do zburzonego bloku mieszkalnego pełnego jego ludzi. Normalnie agenci SAS nie mieliby szans, lecz dzięki wsparciu śmigłowca zdołano ich zabić. Wkrótce młodego Zachajewa osaczono na dachu budynku. Gaz rozkazał mu rzucić broń, lecz ten nie posłuchał i jeden z żołnierzy podszedł, by go rozbroić. W ostatniej chwili Zachajew strzelił sobie w głowę, aby nie wyjawić tajemnic ojca. Misja została zakończona niepowodzeniem. Zagrożenie atomowe thumb|220x220px|Gaz w górach Ałtaj. Po śmierci Wiktora Zachajewa jego ojciec Imran wściekł się i zagroził, że jeśli Brytyjczycy i Amerykanie nie wycofają się z Rosji, to "gorzko tego pożałują". SAS spodziewał się ataku jądrowego, więc zorganizowano akcję przejęcia silosów rakietowych w górach Ałtaj. Samolot C-130 Hercules przeleciał nad górami, a oddział Gaza i amerykański żołnierz Griggs katapultowali się. Gdy wylądowano, okazało się, że nigdzie nie ma Amerykanina. Dowódca oznajmił, że zniósł go wiatr i ten wylądował ok. pół kilometra dalej. Drużyna Bravo ruszyła go poszukać, przy okazji zabijając oddział Ultranacjonalistów. Okazało się, że Griggs jest przetrzymywany przez wroga w pewnym domku. Wykorzystując swoje doświadczenie w takich sytuacjach, SAS szybko go odbili i ruszyli wykonywać misję. Na początku wysadzili słup energetyczny, czym odcięli prąd w bazie rakietowej wroga. Następnie spotkali się z amerykańską drużyną snajperską. Podczas omawiania planów, zauważono start dwóch pocisków. Dowództwo rozkazało, żeby natychmiast zaatakować bazę i anulować stamtąd uderzenie rakiet. W tym czasie dowodzący mieli zdobyć kody anulujące do pocisków. W bazie było wielkie poruszenie. Doszło do bardzo zaciętych walk, w których ledwo, lecz cało wyszli Brytyjczycy. Następnie zniszczyli trzy wozy opancerzone wroga i mogli wejść do tzw. Sali Wojennej, z której można było koordynować poczynania rakiet. Doszło do zaciętych walk na czas, bo za 10 minut rakiety miały uderzyć wschodnie wybrzeże USA. W pewnym momencie Gaz wraz częścią drużyny zaczął się zajmować bardziej hakerskimi zadaniami, jak np. otwieranie kompanom zablokowanych drzwi. W tym czasie kpt. Price i Soap mieli dojść do Sali Wojennej. Po jakimś czasie doszli tam i wpisali kody, co spowodowało samozniszczenie rakiet nad oceanem. Po tym włączono kamerę ochrony i zauważono Imrana Zachajewa uciekającego z bazy rakietowej. Cały oddział ruszył za nim w pościg. SAS wziął z bazy kilka samochodów i zaczął ścigać Zachajewa. Dokładnie po tym Ultranacjonaliści też wsiedli w auta i ścigali Brytyjczyków. Gaz kierował jednym z pojazdów, a reszta ostrzeliwała ciężarówki wroga. Wrogowie wzięli też śmigłowiec, którym próbowali zestrzelić Brytyjczyków, ale jedyne co im się udało, to zabić kilku cywili także jadących po autostradzie. Po kilku minutach pościgu śmigłowiec zniszczył autostradę, więc wszyscy żołnierze zatrzymali się i walczyli "na piechotę". Oddział Gaza musiał powstrzymywać przeważające siły wroga, a dowództwo odmówiło wysłania posiłków. Jednak sierż. Kamarow zaproponował, że za 15 minut przyleci z ewakuacją. Do tego czasu jednak wrogi helikopter wystrzelił rakietę tak blisko Brytyjczyków, że wszyscy zostali ogłuszeni. Wtedy na plac boju wyszedł Imran Zachajew i rozkazał swoim dwóm ludziom dobić rannych agentów SAS. Osobiście Rosjanin sam rozstrzelał Gaza strzałem w głowę z pistoletu Desert Eagle. thumb|226x226px|Moment rozstrzelania Gaza. Śmierć Gaza nie poszła na marne. Po chwili z ogłuszenia wyrwał się John "Soap" MacTavish, który pistoletem Johna Price'a zabił zajętego Zachajewa i jego ludzi. Po tym przyszła ewakuacja Lojalistów, którzy zabrali dwóch żywych żołnierzy do szpitala. Postmortem Wojna po śmierci głównego dowódcy Ultranacjonalistów wkrótce się zakończyła na korzyść Lojalistów. Soap trafił do szpitala, gdzie dochodził do zdrowia. Po tym prawdopodobnie powiadomił rodzinę Gaza o przykrych wiadomościach, które wydarzyły się podczas jego ostatniej misji. Ciekawostki *Gaz ma wiele podobieństw do Ghosta z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Obaj są porucznikami. Giną z rąk głównych antagonistów w grach, znają się na elektronice, a ponadto dubbinguje ich ta sama osoba. Z tego powodu wśród niektórych fanów krąży opinia, że Gaz i Ghost to ta sama osoba. **Ze względu na tego samego aktora głosowego niektórzy gracze sądzili, że Gaz jest także sierżantem Wallcroftem z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Jest to jednak niemożliwe, ponieważ obaj żołnierze pojawili się jednocześnie w misji "Zbędna załoga" w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Podczas targów E3 w 2007 roku nazywał się Griggs. Ostatecznie nazwano go Gaz, a imię Griggs nadano innemu bohaterowi. *To on jest komentatorem Special Air Service w trybie Multiplayer. *W misji "Zbędna załoga" w pewnym momencie mówi on w kontekście swojej strzelby "Lubię mieć to przy sobie na wypadek bliskich spotkań.". Podobny cytat został użyty w filmie "Obcy". Galeria GazFNG.jpg|Gaz w misji P.N. en:Gaz de:Gaz es:Gaz fr:"Gaz" ru:Гас Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered